Mother's Day
by somebody's secret
Summary: Olivia, Alex, and Noah spend a special Mother's Day together.
1. Chapter 1

"Liv?" Alex called out as she entered their shared apartment. One arm was filled with a half asleep Noah and the other was trying to support grocery bags and a bouquet of flowers. The apartment seemed oddly quiet for five pm on a Sunday especially considering she knew her girlfriend had gotten off of work an hour ago. She had tried to plan a nice day for Olivia and Noah, given that it was Mother's Day but a case had come up and Olivia had to head out early in the morning. It should've bugged her that Olivia left on a whim rather frequently but it didn't. She understood the brunette's attachment to her work.

"In the bedroom, I'll be out in a minute!" She heard Olivia's sweet voice call from the back room. Alex sighed softly as she unloaded the grocery bags onto the kitchen table. She set the flowers to the side and took a moment to admire the sleepy boy in her arms.

"Noah," she cooed softly as she stroked her thumb across his forehead, pushing his rumpled hair out of his face. "We're home, my love." Big brown eyes fluttered open slowly and Noah yawned deeply, squeezing Alex's shoulder as he did.

"Mama?" Noah questioned as he shifted in Alex's arms, looking for his mother.

"She's coming. Remember what we talked about in the car?" Noah grinned and nodded vigorously. "Okay, here." She handed over a piece of paper that was folded into the shape of a card. It was an original creation by Noah with minimal help from Alex when she was watching over him earlier in the week. On the front was a drawing that Alex reasoned must be a flower. On the inside there were three stick figures holding hands, one tiny figure, and two tall figures. She smiled when she realized one of the tall ones had long blonde hair much like her own while the other tall stick figure was very clearly Olivia. She had neatly written 'Happy Mother's Day' inside and had Noah sign it as best as he could.

"Hey," Olivia husked as she entered the kitchen, surprising both Alex and Noah. "Oh my sweet boy, how I've missed you!" She pressed a kiss to his forehead only to have Noah push the card towards her. "What is this?"

"For you Mama!" Noah giggled as he watched his mom take the card and look over it with a huge grin on her face.

"Happy Mother's Day, Liv. He made the card for you earlier this week," Alex explained as she held out the bouquet of wildflowers to Olivia. "He also picked out these at the grocery store."

"Thank you my sweet boy," Olivia murmured as her eyes went a little misty. She had to admit, she never imagined she'd have a child to call her own. She pressed a kiss to Noah's cheek, him happily returning the kiss with a wet one of his own on her cheek. "And thank _you_ Alex. I know you helped." Alex grinned as she let Olivia softly kiss her on the lips. Just a peck while the little one was still around.

"Wove you Mama!" Noah exclaimed as she held out his arms for her. Olivia set down the card and flowers and pulled her son over to her, giving him a tight squeeze.

"I love you too, Noah! Who else do you love?"

"Awex!" He cried out as he snuggled up against his mom's chest and smiled back at Alex. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, can you go do me a favor and grab the bag that's in your room? The one that you helped me hide?" Olivia asked Noah and the boy immediately squirmed to be released from his mother's arms. Once he was on the floor he ran toward his room. "Slow, sweetie! You don't want to fall."

Once he was out of sight, Olivia slipped an arm around Alex's waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her other arm around Alex's waist and leaned in for a better kiss. The blonde moaned softly in response to the kiss as one hand slid into Olivia's hair and the other pressed against the lieutenant's fast beating heart.

Alex pulled back after a few seconds, watching the brunette with loving eyes. "I'm glad you got off early today…I didn't want you to miss your special day with your son."

"It was a quick case luckily…and I'm glad too. I didn't want to miss a lazy Sunday evening with my two favorites." She caressed a hand against the side of Alex's face, pushing her hair behind her ear as she leaned closer to the blonde. "Maybe I'll be getting off early a little later on tonight as well?"

Alex immediately blushed at the thought, catching sight of Noah in the hallway at the same moment. She playfully smacked the lieutenant's shoulder and pushed her away. "Only if you behave. Besides, Noah couldn't stop talking about how he wanted to watch a movie with you tonight to celebrate your special day!"

"Fine, movie first but don't blame me if I get a little frisky under the blankets," Olivia whispered as she quickly turned to see her son with a large orange envelope in his hands. "You found it! Do you remember what we talked about?"

Noah nodded as he walked past his mom and over to Alex. "Awex?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Alex questioned as she glanced up at Olivia and raised an eyebrow before kneeling down to Noah.

"I wove you."

Alex smiled as she blinked back the wetness beginning to form in her eyes. "I love you too, Noah. You're my favorite little boy!"

"This is for you!" He pushed the envelope into her hands and Alex took it with a chuckle. She imagined he had drawn a picture for her as well. She reached into it and pulled out a stack of papers. On the top was a painting by Noah as she expected but the writing on it caught her off guard.

In Olivia's slightly messy handwriting, it said 'Will you be my Mommy?' Alex froze as she read the words over and over again. She quickly shifted the painting to the side and scanned the documents beneath it. Adoption papers.

"Pwease, Awex? Will you be my other Mommy?" Noah questioned as he took a step closer to Alex and wrapped his little hand around her wrist.

The blonde blinked back the tears forming in her eyes as she looked up to Olivia for some sort of explanation. She searched the brunette's face but saw no hesitation. "Don't leave the poor boy hanging, Al."

"Of course I will, sweetie!" Alex set the paperwork to the side and opened her arms for Noah who immediately launched himself into them. She pulled him tight against her chest and stood up, spinning him around slightly.

Olivia took the opportunity to snap a picture of them before wrapping her arms around both of them, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's cheek. The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a slightly questioning face as if to ask 'are you sure'. Of course, Olivia could read Alex like a book and nodded. "It was his idea."

"Somehow I doubt that, Olivia Benson."

"It was! We were talking the other night when you were still at work and he asked if you were his mama as well. I said you weren't but I asked him if he wanted you to be and the rest, well, you know the rest. We decided that both of us being mama might be a little confusing so he decided you'd be mommy."

Alex smiled wide as she shook her head. "I love you two." She turned to Noah and tickled him slightly. "And you, little man, are the best son ever." Noah giggled as he leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, now that you two made me cry, how about we make dinner and cuddle up on the couch for a movie. Your pick, Noah!"

* * *

 **A/N: Pure fluff, I know. I wanted to do a cute short for the holiday since I love Olivia as a mother in the show. There will most likely be a part two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and Olivia were curled up on the couch almost two hours later. The lieutenant was leaning up against the arm rest of the couch with Alex curled up to her side, arm slung over her torso and head against her chest. Noah was passed out on the floor, laying on a pile of blankets and pillows. He always insisted that the movie was better when laying on the ground. Of course, Alex and Olivia humored him initially before their older bodies wore on them and they insisted on sitting on the couch instead.

After eyeing Noah to confirm that he was asleep, Olivia slowly slipped her hand beneath Alex's shirt, her fingertips brushing up against soft skin. When Alex didn't comment, she slid her hand a bit higher until she could cup a bra-covered breast. "Liv," Alex finally whispered as she pulled her attention away from the TV and looked up at the brunette. "Noah is _right_ there."

"He's asleep," Olivia replied back as she pushed under Alex's bra and gently cupped her breast. She ran her thumb across a nipple and grinned as it immediately hardened beneath her touch.

"He could wake up any minute…"

"I just want a little taste," Olivia whispered as she discarded Alex's breast and grabbed onto her hips instead, pulling the blonde completely on top of her. The blonde partially resisted, unsure as she glanced back at Noah. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she felt Olivia's strong thigh push up between her legs and press against her core.

She couldn't resist leaning down and kissing Olivia deeply for a moment before pulling away. "Bedroom," Alex husked as she pulled completely away from the brunette. "But put him down first," she commented as she pointed to Noah. "I would but you've already riled me up so I'm going to go take care of that."

Olivia groaned in response to the thought of Alex taking care of herself in their bedroom. She quickly shot off of the couch before gently scooping Noah up into her arms. She smiled down at her sleeping son as she carried him into his room. Normally she strictly enforced teeth-brushing before bed but she figured she could make an exception for tonight. Once he was curled up in bed with the covers pulled up high, and his fan turned on for some background noise to cover up the bustling of the city below them, she exited the room.

When she returned to her bedroom, she was surprised to see that Alex wasn't on their bed. She locked the bedroom door behind her and began taking off her own clothes, pausing only when the bathroom door opened. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Alex wearing a shear royal blue babydoll, the entire expanse of her legs exposed and her breasts pushed up nicely.

"How do you manage to look so damn sexy in everything you put on?" Alex grinned as she walked over to the brunette and pulled her close for a kiss. Olivia pulled away after a moment to turn Alex toward the bed. "As much as I love your lingerie it's going to disappear in a few seconds. I think I would've been equally pleased with the sight of you naked on the bed."

Alex pouted slightly as she looked at her lover. "I was trying to romantic. I thought it would be a nice reward for you."

"A sexy you is my reward for being a good mother to Noah?"

Alex grinned as she pulled Olivia down onto the mattress with her, the brunette landing on top. "This is a reward for you being an amazing lover. And now an amazing co-parent." She kissed her deeply for a moment and Olivia took the opportunity to press herself flush against Alex, both hands sliding up to caress Alex's breasts beneath the shear lace cups.

She could feel Alex squirming beneath her, spreading her legs slightly to allow for Olivia's bare thigh to press up against her thong. When Olivia's hand attempted to move Alex's underwear out of the way, the blonde shook her head. "I want tonight to be special," Alex explained as she pushed Olivia up slightly. The lieutenant raised an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation. "I want you _deep_ inside of me."

The brunette groaned at what Alex was insinuating. She grinded her knee harder against Alex's core in response. "Go grab it baby. And take the rest of this off," Alex ordered as she tugged at Olivia's underwear and bra.

"If you insist…" Olivia teased as she eagerly jumped off of their bed and shed off the remainder of her clothing. She opened their closet and pulled out a box that she stored all the way at the top, far away from curious little hands. Once down, she pulled out a toy that they very rarely used.

Once it was strapped around her waist, she returned to Alex, climbing back onto the mattress. The blonde merely groaned in response as she spotted the prominent dildo protruding between Olivia's legs. "Jesus, Liv. I swear every time you take that out it gets bigger."

Olivia chuckled as she leaned down and gently kissed the blonde, the phallus settling between Alex's thighs. "It's still the same one babe but feel free to change your mind. You know I'm more than happy to take you any way that I can have you."

"It has been awhile…" Alex murmured as she slid a hand slowly down Olivia's flexing abdomen. It slowly dropped down to the strap-on and she wrapped her hand around the phallus, stroking it curiously. It was the largest that they owned and it was a bit of a joke gift that Alex had bought for Olivia after comments about Olivia having the 'biggest dick' on the squad despite being a woman. Of course, Alex splurged on it, wondering in the back of her mind if Olivia would ever use it on her. The brunette had, but only on rare occasions because she worried too much that it would hurt Alex.

"We'll take it as slow as you want," Olivia assured her as her hips twitched in response to the visual of Alex stroking the toy between her legs. The blonde wrapped a hand around Olivia's waist and pulled her closer, her other hand directing the phallus to her spread legs.

Once the tip was pressed up against her swollen opening, parting her slightly, she glanced up and locked eyes with Olivia. "I want you to take me fast and hard." She didn't need to be asked twice. Olivia drove her hips forward with her normal force, stopping quickly once she was mostly in the blonde. She knew Alex's body almost as well as she knew her own so she was aware that Alex would need a few seconds to adjust to the size before she completely filled the blonde.

With a short nod from Alex, Olivia continued to push the rest of the way into the former ADA. They both groaned in unison, Alex's hands clinging to Olivia's shoulders. "God I love the feeling of you inside of me," Alex husked as she pulled Olivia closer.

Olivia smiled as she began to move, quickly gaining momentum. "And you know I love hearing you say that," Olivia replied back as she slid one arm to cradle the side of Alex's face. She pulled her into an all-consuming kiss, holding their lips together as she began to thrust harder into the blonde.

Both of their bodies shook from the force of Olivia's thrusts but Alex wasn't complaining. She merely groaned into their kiss as her legs clenched around Olivia's back, arms pulling Olivia impossibly closer. The feeling of Olivia consuming her completely was one of her favorite things.

Alex couldn't help but pull out of the kiss and moan as she felt herself fast approaching her peak. It had been awhile since they had been able to have rougher sex, if this could even been seen as such, especially considering Noah was always around. Most of their encounters of the last two weeks had been quickies before bed or before work.

"Liv, Liv…almost there," Alex murmured as she held tighter to the brunette's neck with one hand. Her other quickly slid down to Olivia's rear and she grasped onto her ass, following the motions of the lieutenant's thrusts in encouragement.

Olivia grimaced at the burning in her abdomen and thighs as she continued to take her girlfriend. "Me too," she panted as her fingers clenched around long blonde locks, unable to stop her. "I'm right there with you."

Their moans filled the room as Olivia drove forward one more time, pleasure coursing through her body. Alex followed her quickly after, crying out her own pleasure which was hardly muffled by Olivia's mouth in a last ditch attempt to keep quiet.

They both collapsed against the mattress, their now sweaty bodies pressed up against one another. "You still got it," Alex commented with a chuckle as she trailed a hand over Olivia's tanned back. The brunette sleepily slid off of her partner and settled against her side.

"Oh yeah? And what is 'it'?" Olivia asked teasingly.

"Oh you know what," Alex replied back as she playfully smacked Olivia on the ass.

"I think that just convinced me that I need to go to the gym more. I was hurting toward the end there." Alex frowned as she turned to look at the lieutenant.

"I forbid you from going to the gym more often, Olivia Benson. You'll have absolutely no more time for me if you start that up!"

Olivia chuckled as she pulled Alex's naked body closer to her so that they were face to face. "I will _always_ make time for you. You are the love of my life." That earned a smile from Alex.

"Always the charmer…" Alex leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "I was wondering something though…" Olivia hummed, encouraging her to continue. "Wouldn't it be easier for me to adopt Noah if we were seen as lovers in the eyes of the state?"

Olivia's eyebrows raised up slightly. "There's no pressure or anything but I was just thinking that maybe it would be better if we were to get mar—"

"Stop!" Olivia blurted out, interrupting anything that Alex was going to say. "Just…hold on. Don't say anything more." Olivia quickly pulled away from the blonde and jumped to her feet, causing the former ADA to worry. She too sat up and reached for the brunette who was now pulling clothes out of her dresser.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. Just forget about it, okay? I'm perfectly happy with where we are now. Nothing—"

"Alex just shut up." Alex quickly closed her mouth as she looked at the brunette with fear in her eyes.

"I'm not afraid or freaked out or whatever." Olivia walked up to the bed and kneeled down on both legs, taking Alex's hand in her own. "I just want that pretty little mind of yours to stop going crazy for a second. I swear, Al, you look like you're about to spontaneously combust."

"I'm not—" Olivia pressed a finger against her lips to silence her.

"Honey, seriously, just let me say what I need to say." Alex sat quietly and merely nodded. "You have horrible timing, you know? I wanted to do this next week during our trip." She could see Alex's mind working in overdrive. "I was going to surprise you with a trip up to a cabin in the mountains. You, me, Noah, the firewood stove burning around the clock, a private room for the two of us… It's all booked and ready to go. And for two full days Noah is signed up for an exploratory camp—his choice—which means just you and me in the cabin. I made sure it was up to your standards too. The master bath has a bathtub and there's a Jacuzzi on the back deck overlooking the woods. There's not a soul for at least ten miles so lots of naked time for the two of us when Noah's away."

Alex was now smiling wide and Olivia took a moment to clear her mind. "You are the love of my life, Alex, and I know I tell you that all the time but it's only because I really mean it. I have never told any other significant that I love them because it was never true. But Alexandra Cabot, I love you more than life itself. I don't know what I'd do without you because you complete me and you complete our family. That's why I was thrilled when Noah said that he wanted you to be his other mommy and I was thrilled when you said yes because I could never imagine raising him without you by my side.

"I am so proud of you and so in love with you that I want to shout from the rooftops that you are mine. And as horribly possessive as this sounds, I want you to belong to me and only me. And I want to belong to only you. So I guess this is my very roundabout way of asking you one very important question. Alexandra Cabot, will you continue to make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?"

Alex merely stared at the former detective in surprise, finally noticing the ring that Olivia was holding out to her. So Olivia had been planning this for a while.

The blonde immediately threw herself off of the bed and into Olivia's arms. "Yes, absolutely yes." Olivia swore she smiled wider than she ever had before as she pulled both herself and Alex up off of the ground. She pulled her fiancée tightly into her arms and picked her up off of the ground as she spun her around once before setting her down and kissing her deeply.

Alex's smile rivaled her own as Olivia picked up her left hand and slid the engagement ring onto Alex's ring finger. "God, I love you, Olivia Benson. You and Noah are my everything."

"Speaking of Noah…He's going to be so disappointed that he was asleep for this." Alex looked at her in confusion. "We talked about this—us—when we talked about you being his other mom. He helped me pick out the ring actually. Of course he liked everything that I showed him." Alex chuckled in response. "He's really excited that you're going to be his mom, you know. I feel like there has always been something missing and it was you officially being a part of our family."

"Well, what do you say we go put on some clothes and tell him? He was stay up a little later than usual, right?" Alex suggested.

"Well…I was thinking first we'd celebrate, you know, just the two of us. Which is why I didn't bother putting on clothes before proposing to you."

Alex laughed as she pulled Olivia close to her before shoving the brunette down onto the mattress. "Sounds like a plan but I call dibs on being on top. I want to ride you while admiring my ring."

Olivia chuckled as the blonde straddled her waist. "Anything you want, my love."


End file.
